


Excerpts of a Sylvaran Sanguine and the Vermillion Noble

by Nightengale_Phoenix



Category: Original Work, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dubious Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Nobility, Original Character(s), Punishment, Sanguine Tension, Sanguines, Slow Burn, Sylvaran Discrimination, Vampire Hierarchy Dynamics, Vampires, Vampiric Familial Bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightengale_Phoenix/pseuds/Nightengale_Phoenix
Summary: A Sylvaran turned Vampire of the Sanguine Family cursed to suffer the derision and scorn if not fear of his fellow Vampires due to what he is and the savage nature his kind usually has. Tormented and despised by his Grandsire, nothing more than a tool to his sire, and a pillar of guidance to his progeny.The sarcastic problem-childe of the Vermillion family, constantly seeking distraction and mischief in the absence of his sires despite the consequences from his Grandsire. He hides the darkness of his past behind witty comments and flirtatious remarks.They cross paths in the capitol on the night of the council meeting, both absent from said meeting for their own reasons. The beginning of the end of life as they both knew it.





	1. The Beginning

Zakj Sanguine aimlessly wandered down the cobbled streets, his footsteps echoing. His head tilted to the side as he listened to the rushing of the water through the walled channel to his right. He rather disliked being left to his own devices in a city that was not his own. He missed the towering cavernous corridors of the City of Cries, they were familiar to him.

Humming lowly, he idly jumped onto the wall and balanced as he continued walking forward. His hands spread out in a show of providing balance, though it wasn’t necessary in the least. He amused himself by watching his feet as he stepped one over the other on the narrow space, still humming a quiet haunting melody under his breath.

Most anyone he could have distracted himself with was in the council hall and most here didn’t like to stoop so low as to associate with him. They didn’t approve, understand, or trust one of his kind who had been turned, even if he was going on six centuries now. A light gust of wind blew the cowl of his cloak back allowing the wind to tug at his silver locks working at pulling them from the tie he had them in.

Tobias sauntered down the alleyway, turning towards the council hall. It was true, he was supposed to be there but, really, council meetings were so boring. Instead of walking in that direction, he went down the street, eyes scanning for some sort of trouble to get into.

It was strange to have so many Nobles from so many places in the capital. It was a shame Vincent hadn’t come from Lunaris. He always enjoyed Vincent’s presence, and he especially liked to hear any word from the others of his family. It was because of this that he yearned for something new this night. He turned a corner and stepped out of the mouth of an alley. The sound of water grew louder.

The night air was crisp and the smell of rain was heavy around Tobias. The sound of footsteps over the rushing water ahead caught his attention. A figure balanced on the edge of the water channel. From this distance, he could tell it was a tall, thin man. Tobias smirked before making his way towards the stranger.

“Hello there,” Tobias greeted, a friendly smile on his lips.

Zakj stopped humming, pausing mid step one foot still raised as he glanced back over his shoulder, his arms still outstretched for ‘balance’, at the greeting an eyebrow raised in surprise at being approached.

“Hmm?” He wondered as he swiveled on the one foot to face the stranger before lowering the other to stand on two feet as he raised his arms to place his hands behind his head as he stared at the new comer. From his attire to the way he held himself in general he would bet his right arm the male was Noble.

Tobias blinked in surprise, a bit of unease filling him as he took in the full appearance on the man now that he was much closer. He had not expected to see one of his kind here.

Despite his realization, Tobias spoke, voice smooth. “You’re all alone out here by yourself? Aren’t you bored?” he asked, resting his hand on his hip and raising an eyebrow. Perhaps he could have a little fun with the man.

Zakj lowered his arms to his sides so that he could shrug in response as he looked down at the man. It was rare anyone approached him to address him in any manner that resembled civility. He was used to derision and scathing remarks, so this noble’s attitude towards him, though startling abnormal, didn’t affect him.

“So, it would seem. Boredom isn’t something new.” He replied dismissively as his gaze wandered to the eaves of the building above them upon which perched several ravens.

Upon even closer inspection, Tobias noticed that he wore the crest of the Sanguine Family. “My my, a Sanguine? Shouldn’t you be in the council hall?”

Zakj’s eyes dropped back down to focus on the noble in front of him and he rose an eyebrow. “My my, a Vermillion? Shouldn’t you be in the council hall yourself?” He repeated back as he examined the other's crest. “You have a keen eye to spot this dull thing.” He continued as he absently flicked his crest about his neck.

“My presence is not required nor desired in the council hall.” He added after a moment as he turned and began to walk again his arms stretching out again, “What’s your reasoning?” He inquired with a glance back as he walked away.

“It’s much too monotonous to go and sit through such dull conversations,” Tobias replied waving his hand dismissively. He followed the silver haired male as he continued on his way. “I find it hard to believe that someone of your lineage is undesired.” He let a playful smile paint his lips.

Zakj snorted as he glanced back at the male that was trailing him. “Such high standards you must have for conversations. This council was enough to draw my Sire and Grandsire here all the way from the home city, a rare occurrence, yet you claim it to be too dull?”

“And perhaps I was incorrect in saying you had a keen eye if you’ve missed the obvious fact as to why my being undesired would be so.” He continued with another shrug as he stepped up onto a higher portion of the wall.

Tobias ignored his comment referring to the very obvious reason as to why the man was undesired. “I wonder, how many council meetings have you been to?” Tobias asked, tapping his chin. “From someone that endures nearly every one of them, surely you must understand they tend to become repetitive. By the way, don’t fall, princess.” He eyed the next bit the stranger would be walking on; it was more decrepit than the previous parts.

Zakj glanced up in thought at the question as he hummed in consideration. “Hmm...roughly around a 125 over the years. I didn’t particularly care either way but then again I only addressed and was addressed by the council on a handful of times.” He mused.

Zakj didn’t deign the last comment with a response, nor did he react to being called princess. When he arrived at the next section he merely took a large springing step forward before flipping over the crumbling portion on the wall to land gracefully on one foot past the decrepit section facing the male. He met his gaze briefly with an arched eyebrow before he began to walk backwards not bothering to look where he was going.

“Impressive,” Tobias chuckled. “But I still am unsure as to why you came all this way if you weren’t going to actually be a part of the council meeting.” He followed the acrobatic Vampire. “Perhaps you like to travel?” he guessed. “Or maybe you don’t like to be left alone?” Tobias watched him, gauging his reaction to the teasing comments.

“I’m alone, now aren’t I? Or was until you graced me with your company.” He pointed out drolly. “And no, I don’t particularly care for travel one way or another.” He jumped backwards having gauged correctly the distance until the next raised section in his mind. Landing easily, he continued walking backwards.

“It’s mostly for show. A representation before council is in session during the interims and on the road of four generations of the Sanguine Line between us all, among other reasons.” He explained with lack of true care about the subject.

“Touché, princess, you were alone,” Tobias agreed. “But aren’t you happier now that I’ve joined you?” He watched as the man did his acrobatic antics with amusement in his eyes.

Zakj’s lips twitched at the second use of the princess title but otherwise didn’t react. “Am I happier that I’m now serving as your entertainment?” He shrugged as he glanced away, distracted by the sound of a door opening and closing.

The vampire that had stepped out into the street paused as he noticed their presence. The vampire bowed respectfully to the noble and merely gave Zakj a glance over with a sniff and upward tilt of his nose before disappearing down the street.

“Though I do suppose your presence has relieved some otherwise great amount of dull boredom.” He continued as if the other vampire hadn’t appeared.

“I wouldn’t say you were solely serving as my entertainment,” Tobias said, a coy grin appearing on his face. “You’re quite beautiful, too, you know.”

Zakj’s eyebrows shot upwards and his lips twitched upwards in amusement as a laugh slipped out, a rather loud and long one that had him stopping and leaning over. Once the laugh died into silent chuckles, he sobered up, his expression returning to normal he shook his head.

“Beautiful distraction from your otherwise boredom then, right.” He corrected himself with another shake of his head before he turned around and after another step proceeded to do a series of flips and jumps, landing quite a bit down on his hands before flipping himself up onto his feet so that he balanced on the end of the wall he had been walking along as the channel veered sharply to the right.

“Too modest,” Tobias chuckled, following after him. “I didn’t catch your name,” he called after him as the lithe male made his way around the sharp bend in the water way.

“I didn’t give it.” Zakj stated as he looked around curiously wondering where he would go next since the wall had come to an end.

“Won’t you give it now?” Tobias persisted. It was interesting to watch the curiosity of the other vampire as he sought out his next form of entertainment.

“Hmm?” Zakj hummed as he glanced back at the noble briefly before he pushed off his current perch and jumped over him. Landing on his feet he began to walk down the middle of the street curiously peering upwards at the buildings every now and then as he sought a good way to gain access to them. 

“I had assumed we would both be staying nameless as we already knew each other's familial names. However, if you insist Lord Vermillion it is Zakj. Zakj Sanguine.” He replied over his shoulder.

“I’m charmed to make your acquaintance, Zakj. Tobias Vermillion,” he replied, watching Zakj as he seemingly stared at the sky. Curious, Tobias thought to himself but he continued to follow him. Very composed, too...not even a slight sign of chaotic nature. “Everyone can remember the family names,” he chuckled after a moment. “They were drilled into my head for the better part of my life. First name basis is much more familiar.” He would have winked but he doubted that Zakj would notice.

Zakj found the location he was looking for, with a well-placed path for him to gain the rooftops. “I don’t know all of the noble names. I am actually only knowledgeable of maybe twenty familial lines, yours just happened to be one of them. I was unaware we are familiar.” He added as he, through a series of jumps along overhangs and balconies, scaled the buildings to reach the roof.

Once there he turned around and crouched down on the edge looking down at Tobias with narrowed eyes and frown. “Why are you really following me around?” He asked his tone not changing but the air about him making the question demanding.

Clearly, this Vampire enjoyed climbing things. Maybe it was a strange quirk of his. He craned his neck to see Zakj better. “I find you interesting,” Tobias said simply, a lazy smile painting his lips. “Am I a bother?”

“Interesting?” Zakj repeated flatly as he stared at the noble for a long moment before shrugging, the air about him returning to as it had been. He had been called many things interesting never one of them. This noble must be really desperate for distraction to trail after him despite the stigma.

He shrugged as he stood up straight again. “No not particularly.” He replied as he turned to observe the rooftops around him to gauge his location and his options.

Tobias noticed the shift in the air. He knew Zakj was strong, everyone would know that that knew anything about what he was, but just how old was he? He swatted the question from his mind before following after the curious man with ease.

He landed nearly silently next to Zakj, giving him a smile and playful wave once he landed.

Zakj glanced at Tobias’ arrival with an amused twitch of his lips. “You literally have nothing more engaging to do than follow me around?” He wondered as he began to walk along the rooftops idly looking around until he came across a roof with a water tower.

Walking up to it he hummed in thought as he looked at it in contemplation before he jumped up grabbing the lower brace bar and then shifting so that he was hanging with his legs bent over the bar leaving himself upside down. His hair and cloak draping downwards.

Tobias chuckled at the strange behavior before answering. “I have no other engagements tonight, no. My only scheduled event is taking place now.”

Zakj hummed at the answer as he stared at Tobias from his current position. “How dull your life must be then.” He commented, curious as to why this male was trailing about after him with none of the usual animosity that generally was directed at him.

“I get by,” Tobias laughed before smirking. “But you seem to constantly be searching for entertainment yourself. You can’t be much better off than me?” He raised an eyebrow, phrasing it as a question.

Zakj shrugged. “I don’t like staying in one place especially if I am alone. Time passes faster when one is in motion, but as you said I too get by.” He answered absently.

He had a point there, Tobias agreed. “How true, princess.” He winked this time, knowing Zakj would see it.

Zakj chuckled quietly. “Do I look female to you?” He wondered as he rose an eyebrow at the wink.

“Would you prefer I call you prince?” Tobias asked, raising an eyebrow in return.

“No not particularly.” He responded with a shake of his head as he began to swing back and forth slightly as he hung there. His eyes drifting from Tobias to the smoke plumes rising from some roofs in the distance.

“Aww, come on,” Tobias whined. “Your majesty? His Highness? I personally liked princess myself.” Tobias waved his hand animatedly as he spoke.

Zakj rolled his eyes in response to the noble’s whine. “Call me what you will.” He offered disinterestedly as he glanced back at him eyeing the hand motion with amusement. “Though why you need to call me something aside from my name or the generic titles I’m addressed as I’ll not know.”

“I’ll have you know, I only give those dearest to me nicknames,” Tobias said in a matter of fact tone. “Princess Zakj?” he tested the name. “Prince Zakj? Which sounds better, I wonder?”

Zakj blinked, staring blankly at the noble for a long moment. “You’ve literally known me for less than an hour, in fact you don’t actually know me at all yet I’m dear enough to gain a nickname?” He asked skeptically. This vampire was peculiar that’s for sure. “In fact, I’m wondering if you are just blatantly trying to ignore what I am or if you are that blind or ignorant.” He commented as he regarded the other with slightly narrowed eyes.

Tobias had a feeling that the Sanguine would bring this up sooner or later. He gave a lazy grin and waved his hand dismissively. “No, I’m not ignorant to the fact that you are Sylvaran,” he said.

“Oh really?” Zakj inquired skeptically. He doubted the other, or at the least he questioned his mentality. He dropped down from his perch landing upright. Taking a moment, he straightened his hair and cloak before tilting his head as he regarded the Vermillion noble. “And you’ve no reservations? No qualms with having such a savage wandering about your capitol? No fears for your safety?” He continued as he stepped towards the purple haired male. His eyes were narrowed his face closed off. When he broached the noble’s personal space he grinned for the first time, a cold thing that flashed his fangs. “Hmm?” He prompted.

Tobias raised an eyebrow as he first began to move forward, the Noble’s questions setting him a bit more on edge. As he approached, continuing to badger Tobias with questions, he couldn’t help but rock back on his heels a bit, tensing at the proximity of the Sylvaran. The grin in particular unsettled him but he kept his expression smooth. “Should I be worried, Princess?” Tobias wondered.

Zakj noted that the other at the least seemed to be put a bit on edge by his actions and he leaned back a bit, the cold edge fading from his expression and the neutral default he had worn before returning. “No.” He replied after a long moment. “I’d never hear the end of it, or I would but it would be an unfortunately permanent end, should I go savage on a Vermillion noble. Even one so foolish as to trail a Sylvaran about to satiate his boredom.” Zakj replied as he turned away from the noble with a wave of his hand.

“But-” He paused, glancing back over his shoulder once more though. “-you didn’t know that before now.” He pointed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nix: And there you have! The first encounter! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Night: What she said.


	2. More Sanguines

Tobias eyed the Sanguine Noble as the change he had seen before his eyes melted away. He waved his hand dismissively. Yes, he knew how dangerous Sylvaran kind was, and had the man acted as most Sylvaran kind do when approached, he would have been more careful. The fact that Zakj Sanguine had been so composed had intrigued him, had piqued his curiosity. Tobias opened his mouth to reply when a sound from below caused him pause.

There was the sound of footsteps on the street below followed by a call of Zakj’s name in a familiar voice. 

“The rooftops.” He called back in response, turning to face the direction of the steps in time to see a familiar red and orange head pop into sight. The lithe young male stopped short when he spotted Tobias and scowled his lips curling back from his fangs. The younger vampire wary and on the defensive immediately. Zakj sighed quietly to himself, this would be interesting.

“Who are you?” Tariq demanded of the noble sharply, eyes flickering back and forth between Zakj and the noble with suspicion. 

It was clear Tobias’ companion knew the newcomer, but the offensive tone and posture the clearly younger vampire took had the purple haired vampire feeling a bit defensive. Tobias grinned, flashing his fangs when he did. “My my, don’t you seem pushy.” He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the new comer. He waited for the young male’s first move, preparing to counter it with ease.

Zakj sighed, closing his eyes briefly, rubbing the bridge of his nose before walking towards his wayward childe. The young male, Tariq, had lowered into an instinctive crouch, teeth bared. However, he quickly shifted into a stance of submission and nervousness as he noticed Zakj’s disapproving borderline angry air about him as well as the flat narrow eyed look he had him pinned with.

Zakj clucked his tongue in disapproval. “Your behavior is not that befitting the respect you should be showing a Lord of the Vermillion, or any, noble line.” He said his voice holding an edge of authority it had lacked before. 

Tariq bowed his head opening his mouth to speak however he quickly fell silent when Zakj held up a staying hand. “I do apologize for my Childe’s disrespect. He is young, and still has much to learn, including when it is appropriate to voice wary suspicion in such a manner and when to keep it to himself.” Zakj said addressing Tobias. 

Tariq was well aware that he had displeased his sire and that he was in the wrong, apologetically bowed his head as he kneeled on the roof. 

“I beg apologies for my disrespect and presumptions, your Lordship, Sire.” He apologized quietly. Zakj merely stood off to the side with his arms folded as he watched his childe kneel. He would wait for Tobias’ response, before he addressed Tariq. Personally, he was proud of Tariq but in such a life of hierarchy powers it was not wise to promote such behavior. Regardless if Zakj was aware that his childe was merely being protective of him as any childe is of their sire in their younger years especially.

“Ah how the young fumble to learn,” Tobias said, eying the younger Vampire. He found it surprising that Zakj had sired someone himself, but kept this surprise hidden well. “So, he is your progeny?” He let his gaze fall to Zakj after taking in the other’s kneel of respect.

Zakj turned his narrowed gaze to Tobias, his expression smoothing and settling into the same one he had adopted for most of their time together as he shrugged a single shoulder. “Yes, Tariq is my progeny.” He replied. “Address his discrepancies and state your stand on the matter. If he is forgiven is up to you.” He continued as he glanced back at the kneeling vampire.

Tariq swallowed audibly at his sire’s words though he admirably remained perfectly still otherwise.

“Yes, yes, very well. I suppose you’re forgiven then,” Tobias said, waving dismissively. “But your sire’s right, you know. One day you may do that to the wrong person.” Tobias chuckled more to himself than anything. Most learned the hard way before they listened.

Tariq bowed low so that his forehead briefly touched the rooftop. “I am extremely grateful for your leniency your Lordship.” He said earnestly, knowing that had he not been forgiven the Lord would be given the right to punish him, which would then be followed by a punishment of equal if not worse amount from his sire.

Zakj gestured for Tariq to rise, who did so gratefully. “We will address this matter later. Why are you wandering the city? Should you not be seated with the Grandsire in the council hall?” He questioned the hard edge in his voice and his narrowed eyes back as he addresses his childe. 

“The Grandsire bid me inform you that the council will be breaking for a short interim shortly and that he wishes your presence in the courtyard to the west of the chamber hall.” Tariq relayed quietly, nervously shifting as he was aware of what the Grandsire wanted Zakj for.

Zakj ‘tched’ at the news. “I’ll be there.” He replied with a sigh as he jerked his head in a sign of dismissal. “And Tariq, address another vampire in this city as you did Lord Vermillion and it will not be their ire you need fear.” He warned. 

Tariq swallowed hard once more as he bowed his head. “Yes, understood sire.” He replied quietly before disappearing over the roof eager to be away.

Zakj sighed once Tariq was gone and after running a hand over his face began to walk towards the council hall building along the rooftops. He would need to speak with and impress upon Tariq the consequences of such rude actions. He did not wish to answer Grandsire Lorvak’s summons, but there was little choice in the matter. 

“Well, this sounds like fun!” Tobias said, following after. “You don’t think he’ll mind if I tag along, do you?” He gently nudged Zakj with his elbow, making sure to come across as light and teasing. Clearly, there was some tension amongst the Sanguine Family, and Tobias found himself extremely intrigued.

Zakj glanced over at Tobias at the nudge and question with raised eyebrows and a head shake. “You may do as you wish, you are a Noble Lord after all. I claim not to know the mind of my Grandsire on any given day.” He replied as he easily sprung across the gap between two buildings. 

“I believe I will tag along!” he declared as if he hadn’t started following him already. Tobias jumped the gap with ease, trailing after Zakj. Yes, he was curious indeed.

Zakj snorted quietly under his breath. “As you will.” He replied with a brief glance back at him over his shoulder. “However, the vast majority of the council will question you on your association with me.” He forewarned as he navigated the rooftops all the way to the western courtyard of the council hall. He surveyed the courtyard from his vantage point as he closed the last bit of distance to it.

As he reached the edge of the roof of the building bordering the courtyard he took a running jump. Flipping midair, Zakj landed in the courtyard in a crouch that he slowly rose from to face his Grandsire who had begun to cross the courtyard towards him. 

In a less flamboyant show of acrobatics, Tobias dropped as well, straightening immediately as he noticed the much older vampire making his way to Zakj. He let his eyes rake over the new comer. So, this was the head of the Sanguine Family, hm?

Tobias put on an overly friendly smile and stepped forward along with Zakj.

Grandsire Lorvak’s eyes snapped to Tobias when he stepped forward, looking him up and down and sizing him up before returning to Zakj. “You’re late, Sylvaran.” He stated with a frown as he came to a stop a short distance away. 

“It would also seem that you are the reason behind Lord Vermillion’s absence from the council hall tonight.” He continued as he shifted his gaze to Tobias. “Grandsire Vermillion did not seem too pleased to be short one of his line.”

“Nothing of the sort! I am the reason for my own absence from the council hall tonight,” Tobias said, grinning broadly. “Princess Zakj had nothing to do with my missing the council meeting.” His eyes locked with the Grandsire of the Sanguine Family. He had a feeling Grandsire Salazar was going to be angry with him when he came home, so that was no news to him.

Lorvak narrowed his eyes, his lips pressing into a thin line as he met Lord Vermillion’s gaze, though he shot Zakj a sharp look briefly. Zakj for his part remained unaffected by the use of the nickname in front of his Grandsire, save for an involuntary twitch of his fingers. 

“Hmm, is that so Lord Vermillion? Then why, pray tell did you not deign to grace the council with your attendance?” Lorvak asked with a dark hint of age and power in his tone as he held the Noble’s gaze while walking forward. 

Stepping up behind Zakj he pulled the others hair to the side and the cloak and shirt collar down to bare the pale grey column of Zakj’s throat before dipping his head to sink pearl white fangs into the flesh. Blood welled from the wound, a small rivulet trailing down Zakj’s skin to disappear below his shirt. The entire time Lorvak kept his cold gaze on Tobias in a warning challenge. Zakj for his part merely tipped his head to the side, closed his eyes, and attempted to restrain the tension filling his body.

Tobias chuckled and let a cocky smile form. “I wasn’t feeling too good, to be honest. I must have gotten sick!” Of course, Vampires were nearly immune to all diseases so his excuse was void. He didn’t care, however. It was odd and rather unsettling the way Lord Sanguine almost possessively drank from Zakj. In fact, he felt a twinge of wrongness about the whole scene. The Sanguine Grandsire was, after all, blatantly feeding from a member of his own line, in front of half the council.

Tobias, however, also knew that he didn’t stand a chance against a Vampire that was three tiers above him in the hierarchy. And so, he would have to stay his tongue before it got him killed. It was never a skill he excelled at.

Lorvak merely arched a lone eyebrow knowing full well how poor of an excuse Lord Vermillion had offered, but not deigning it worth his time. He turned his full attention to feeding from the Sylvaran, his throat working as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful before lifting his head and licking his lips. As soon as the Grandsire’s hands and fangs were removed from his person, Zakj stepped away from him. 

His sire Kyran and Alvah, Kyran’s mate, approached from the main area attracting his attention and letting him notice all the other council nobles that had witnessed the interaction between him and his Grandsire. He pursed his lips briefly before smoothing out his expression. 

“Sire, the council will be convening again shortly.” Kyran informed with a respectful bow though his eyes darted to Zakj’s neck, the Grandsire, and Lord Vermillion. 

“Ah, then we shall return to our seats.” Lorvak said addressing his childe as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before starting back towards the entrance. “Oh, I do hope you recover from your sickness, Lord Vermillion, such a shame you’ll miss the council.” Lorvak called back over his shoulder. The Grandsire disappeared into the hall trailed by Kyran, Alvah, and Tariq.

Zakj scowled darkly once the majority of the nobles were back in the hall.

“He seems pleasant,” Tobias said, dark sarcasm in his voice. His eyes fell to the bite on Zakj’s neck as well as the blood that had oozed from it. “Is my lord and master well?” He hoped the light tone of his voice as well as the new nickname would ebb some of the tension away.

Zakj rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. “The Grandsire is as he has always been, one to be respected and obeyed. He was making a point.” Zakj replied shortly as he turned on his heel and began to walk away. For once staying on the ground with no interest in spotting a path upwards or the like.

“I am not your Lord or Master, and I am fine.” He replied with a bit of sharpness in his voice as he strode through the streets, making his way towards the feeding house. Lorvak’s meal leaving him slightly irritable and hungry. 

Tobias sensed that he certainly was not as collected as before and decided to put a stop to the pet names. For now, anyway. He followed Zakj. Instead of calling him a silly name or teasing him, Tobias asked, “You say he is as he always has been? You mean to say he has always used you as feeding source?” Tobias’ words were a bit sharper than he meant them to sound, his eyes narrowed at nothing in particular as they walk; it was curiosity that drove him to press the subject and the fact that something didn’t sit right in him with the scene that had just unfolded.

Zakj halted abruptly, spinning around to face Tobias. His sudden action putting him in Lord Vermillion’s personal space as he met his gaze with glaring defiant eyes the silver rings about the red iris flashing. His fangs revealed briefly as he spoke, “That is not a Vermillion’s concern.” He said sharply his defenses having tripped somewhat from Tobias’ sharp tone and the fact it could be taken as a slight against the Sanguine line, whether he liked the Grandsire or not. He also didn’t much care for a stranger knowing all the unpleasantries he dealt with. 

As abruptly as he had stopped he turned and began to move again ignoring the stares of contempt from most of the lesser aristocracy gathered around and whispered comments. However, when they failed to clear out of his way in a decent amount of time, a low hiss and deadly glare had them moving. 

Whether they liked that one of his kind had been turned or not he was still of noble rank from a prominent line. Reaching the feeding house, he entered it and after short words with the woman at the desk leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest to wait for his human feeder to be delivered.

Tobias tensed a bit as the Sylvaran swiftly rounded on him. Ah yes, he should not have pressed to deeply on what he realized was clearly a sore subject for the other. Tobias clucked his tongue in disapproval when Zakj was out of earshot. He debated for several moments on following him. He had clearly infuriated his new “friend” and perhaps had lost any sort of progress he had made on getting closer to him. With a long, dramatic sigh, the noble made his way through the crowd in the wake of the angered Vampire.

He sat with his legs crossed on a bench outside of the feeding house, assuming that after being fed from, he’d be hungry himself. And so, he waited for Zakj to return.

Once his feeder arrived, an exotic looking young male, whom he only gave a cursory glance before lowering his head to the expanse of throat and sinking his fangs into the man's jugular. His eyes slid closed as he rhythmically swallowed the hot liquid that spilled into his mouth. The hunger fading and with it, most of his irritation. When he lifted his head, he was holding the male limp in his grasp. 

However, the man still had a pulse and heartbeat, he would live. After dropping a handful of coin on the counter and leaving the feeder in the hands of a handler he exited the establishment. Licking his lips free of any last remnants of blood, he stretched his arms above his head as he paused outside. 

Tobias smiled and waved at the sight of him. He supposed this could end rather badly if the other male was still angry with him for his intrusion. It wasn’t a good idea to antagonize a Sylvaran, even one that seemed so tame compared to others. There was a good chance the man would snap and attack him, but Tobias couldn’t bring himself to leave his when he still had so many questions to be answered.

In his glance around he spotted Tobias seated on a nearby bench and with a sigh he walked over and dropped onto the bench as well, more along the lines of sprawled on it as he leaned back against the wall with another sigh as his eyes closing.

“You are literally the only noble in this city that hasn’t turned his nose up because I’m a Sylvaran. Why is that?” He asked after a long moment. 

“Oh, you’re Sylvaran?” Tobias asked innocently. “I guess I don’t mind so much. You’re one of us now.” He patted his head playfully. “Does this mean you forgive me for prying?” He smiled an innocent sort of smile that matched his voice from earlier.

Zakj cracked open his eyes and turned to give Tobias a deadpan look. His eyebrow rose and perhaps twitched a bit at the head pat. Though he huffed out a quiet snort of amusement in response, his eyes were serious when he next spoke.

“Don’t make a habit of prying into the Sanguine line, it isn’t a good idea.” He warned. “Though I suppose you’re forgiven for now.” He continued as he closed his eyes again. 

“Very well,” Tobias agreed. That was disappointing, but he wouldn’t press his luck with Zakj Sanguine. 

A gentle breeze tossed Tobias’ hair a bit, bringing with it the smell of blood. He eyed the wound on Zakj’s neck, and his thirst flared. The scent, he realized suddenly, was rather intoxicating. He swallowed and pulled his eyes away. “At the very least, you should clean up the wound. Bandage it perhaps? Someone might get thirsty if they get a sniff.” He winked at Zakj.

Zakj made a dismissive sound in the back of his throat at the suggestion, his eyes still closed so he missed the wink, “Why? It will heal in an hour or so.” He said with a shrug though he did raise his sleeve up to wipe away the drying blood and fix his shirt and cloak’s position so his throat wasn’t quite so exposed.

He cracked an eye open once more to peer at the Vermillion noble. “And should anyone get overly thirsty, they’ll find that I bite back...and it isn’t near so pleasant.” 

Tobias didn’t doubt that at all. “You’re rather convincing, Princess,” Tobias replied, watching the man cover the wound. This staved off the smell a bit, which Tobias was very thankful for. He certainly wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of one of Zakj’s bites, he decided.

Zakj hummed in response with another shrug. “Indeed.” He drawled as he slumped further on the bench with his legs sprawled out before him. 

Zakj was beginning to feel lethargic. Generally, after being fed from and then feeding himself, he became slightly drowsy. Zakj often took naps as way to pass the time and he currently was beginning to feel the need for one.

“You aren’t looking so good, princess,” Tobias commented after a moment. He continued to watch the Vampire, knowing full well what it felt like to be drank from. The man was more than likely exhausted at this point considering just how much the Sanguine Grandsire had taken.

“Hmm?” He intoned as he opened his eyes to half mast, blinking lazily as he turned them on Tobias. “I’m fine.” He said lazily before he yawned quietly. 

“Oh, don’t be so noble,” Tobias said, waving his hand before setting them both on his crossed knees. “You can rest, princess, if you like. I won’t be a bother. I’ll even keep watch while you sleep.”

Zakj rose an eyebrow at the offer and stared at Tobias with skeptical amusement. “You want something. The question is what?” He mused as he slowly stood and stretched briefly before looking around, mostly upwards. With a tired blink, he bent his legs and jumped upwards easily gaining the balcony ledge halfway up the building. With another jump he gained the roof, landing with a hand covering his mouth as he yawned again. 

He truly was drowsy at the moment it would seem. He glanced about the roof before with little care turning and letting himself fall backwards so that he laid sprawled on his back on the roof, his eyes closed as his breathing began to deepen and even. 

Tobias chuckled at the comment before he stood and followed Zakj. With ease, he landed beside the sprawled-out figure and settled himself near him. He would watch the man’s back as he said, even though it was doubtful anyone would try to mess with him.

Except that Grandsire, I bet, Tobias thought to himself almost immediately. Curious, he had no reason to dislike the man in charge of the Sanguine line but there was a bitterness there that he hadn’t acknowledged until now. Perhaps it was his blatant disregard for those in his line. He felt like Salazar would’ve gotten along with him well.

Zakj had merely cracked open one eyelid slightly when Tobias joined him to make note of his position and expression before letting it close and allowing himself to fall asleep. He would find out whether allowing himself to be partially vulnerable around Lord Vermillion was a good idea or not. Regardless, he was rather confident that he would be able to respond quickly should something occur. 

He dozed quietly for around an hour before approaching footsteps had him opening his eyes and blinking the sleep away as he yawned. Propping himself up on his hands he looked over his shoulder at the hesitating male standing a roof over. 

Alvah’s usually immaculate hair was in disarray, a sign that something had happened between him and Kyran again. Though Alvah was around three centuries older than Zakj, Alvah showed Zakj far more respect than he needed to one so much younger. That wasn’t even factoring in the fact that Zakj was a Sylvaran. They had had a close bond since the first dark years after Zakj was turned. 

Alvah lingered where he stood waiting for permission to approach, uncertain of the Vermillion noble with him. He had sought out Zakj as he always did when he needed the other, though he hadn’t anticipated seeing another Noble with him. 

“Do you mind if he approaches?” Zakj asked Tobias tiredly as he sleepily looked between the two in slow movements. He had hoped to get at least two hours of sleep.

“Not at all, no,” Tobias said grinning. “By the way, good morning, sleeping princess.” Tobias waved cheekily before he let his eyes fall to the new comer. More than likely another Sanguine. His eyes focused in on the crest with the raven and the sword.

Oh yes. Another Sanguine. How intriguing. He watched the interaction between the two.

Zakj gave him a blank look before turning his attention to Alvah and with a slow lethargic head jerk gestured for him to approach. The male wasted no time doing so, only pausing a few feet away to bow respectfully to Tobias. “Lord Vermillion.” He greeted quietly before moving to drop gracelessly on the other side of Zakj with a despondent expression. 

“Zakj…” Alvah said in something akin to a whine though he kept his face tilted downwards. 

“Alvah.” Zakj sighed in greeting, tilting his head back to stare upwards at the sky for a moment before hoisting himself into a fully upright position. 

“I’m tired.” He drawled lazily in response. Alvah merely slid forward and brushed his hair away from his neck. Zakj stared at him blankly. “It’s bothering you that much?” He inquired. Alvah merely nodded. 

“Fine.” Zakj said as he reached out and pulled Alvah close enough that he could lean forward and sink his fangs into the offered throat. Swallowing a few small mouthfuls, he pulled away licking his lips as the lethargy seeped from him. 

“Alright what has our sire done this time?” He asked sounding far more awake than before. Alvah quickly and quietly explained what had happened, even going so far as to inform him of the progress of the council meeting before the issue that had arose. 

“I did nothing. I was standing in my place at his left when the noble ran into me. He insisted I was at fault and Lorvak agreed without a second thought, but then Kyran did as well! He knew I wasn’t in the wrong yet he-” Alvah closed his mouth with an audible click. 

Zakj sighed again as he reached out and lifted Alvah’s face to inspect the rather vivid bruise blossoming along the left side of his face. “And Kyran hit you as punishment, in front of the entire council no? Under Lorvak’s watchful gaze too I imagine?” He released Alvah and leaned back on his hands again. His eyes trained on his friend. Kyran was a fool that he could barely tolerate. He greatly despised that the male was his sire.

“I don’t know what to tell you. Make him regret it, don’t join him in his bed. I’m sure a week in an empty bed will have him seeing the err in his action and have him pinning for your forgiveness.” He suggested. Alvah agreed quietly and spoke of a few more things before falling silent, though staying where he was. 

“You have no coin on you do you?” Zakj asked after a moment. Alvah shook his head. With another sigh Zakj withdrew enough for a feeder and dropped them in Alvah’s hands. “Next time bring your own and don’t rely on Kyran. Go eat.” He said in fond dismissal, nudging the other to prompt him.

“Thank you Zakj.” Alvah said after he stood giving both of them a small bow before disappearing. 

“No need.” Zakj said to Alvah’s back before the other dropped over the edge of the roof.

Tobias frowned as he listened to the new man, Alvah, explain what had happened. The other seemed close to Zakj, submissive in some ways. He remained close to the Sylvaran as he spoke, explaining all that had taken place. It reminded Tobias of the closeness he had with Lucille. Or perhaps the closeness he had with Korin.

Tobias caught a glimpse of the darkening bruise on Alvah’s face, his eyes narrowing a bit. The more he heard of this Grandsire, the less he liked. However, recalling the reaction from before when he tried to question Zakj about it, he remained silent until Alvah left.

“Is he another of your progenies, princess?” Tobias wondered. “I didn’t know you had sired so many.”

Zakj snorted in response. “Alvah isn’t my childe. He’s older than I by roughly three centuries. We share the same sire, Kyran. Tariq is my only progeny and will most likely stay that way.” He explained as he turned his attention to Tobias.

“Oh my! He’s older? That’s a surprise,” Tobias admitted. “He seems much more submissive than what I would have guessed.”

Zakj laughed in response with a brief smirk. “That would probably be due to the fact I royally kicked his ass a few centuries back.” He sounded a bit more serious as he spoke next. “We’re close, he played a large factor my first years. Also, the fact that I’m a better fighter than our sire plays a role. Whatever deference he gives me is out of respect.” He explained with a shrug. 

Tobias’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “I’m impressed you can outfight your sire.” That was a feat that Tobias didn’t think he could ever do, personally. His sires were...much too strong for Tobias to stand any chances against either of them.

Zakj shrugged. “It’s why he turned me in the first place...for my fighting abilities. Besides he prefers to fight with a silver tongue in the council halls and private soiree over the bloody physical aspect. Though don’t be misled he is still a powerful opponent.” Zakj explained. 

“Is that so,” Tobias said, his eyes running over Zakj. “You must fight well to have had a Vampire take interest in turning you.”

“Not particularly. My kind are wild and vicious in protecting what they see as theirs with an intense passion for keeping out outsiders. Slyvarans on principle aren’t generally turned because they tend to be nothing more than berserkers, as you should well know. However, my sire required a fighter for a tournament and so he took the chance. I turned out more ‘civilized’ than most of my kind that are turned.” He mused with a wave of his hand. 

“So, it would seem,” Tobias said eying him with a playful glance. “I like you, Princess. When do you and your family leave the city?” Tobias wanted to know how long he had to sate his curiosity.

“Oh, you like me, do you?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow. “We leave when this session comes to a close, so in two days.” He replied.

“I do,” Tobias said, pouting. “So soon? No fun. I was hoping to spend more time with you before you leave, Princess.”

“Why?” He wondered before shaking his head with a brief amused smile. “So sorry to disappoint then.” 

“I told you, I find you interesting,” Tobias said simply, an amused glint in his eyes. “I enjoy your presence and company.” Indeed, he was strange and quirky, something that Tobias couldn’t figure out immediately.

“I’ve rarely been called interesting. I’ll admit your attention is foreign, I’ve had little contact with anyone outside of the Sanguine line.” He admitted thoughtfully as he looked up at the sky. 

“What do you want though Tobias? Everyone wants something, so what is it you want from this ‘friendship’ or more accurately acquaintanceship?” He inquired as he watched him still. 

Tobias pondered that for a moment. What did he want? Good question. He wasn’t so sure himself. So, he grinned slyly and replied, “You, Princess.” It was an impractical daydream to entertain but he said it nonetheless.

Zakj rose his eyebrows before a smirk settled over his expression and he fluidly moved closer to Tobias until he was in his personal space, breathing the same air as he stared into his eyes with amusement. 

“You really want me, do you?” He asked as he leaned forward so that he was speaking directly into Tobias’ ear. “How interesting, though I doubt you’ll want me long.” He breathed as he boldly nipped at Tobias’ ear before he stepped away from him. His expression returning to its usual self. 

Tobias felt a rise in his stomach at the bold move. He chuckled, standing as well. “Don’t be so sure, Princess. I’m not hard to please.” He made his way to stand beside Zakj before lightly smacking his ass.

Zakj jumped at the action, tension briefly coiling in him before relaxing again. “Bold, are you?” He asked glancing back at Tobias with a surprised arch of his eyebrow that soon faded to reveal a brief smirk. “Who said you were the difficult one to please?” He asked with a wink of his own before he took off across the rooftops at a run. Springing across the gaps in jumps and flips and whatever really struck his fancy at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nix: This introduces some of Zakj’s background! What does everyone think? We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Night: Please show some love for this work! Enjoy.


	3. Games with a Stranger

Tobias whistled lowly at Zakj Sanguine as he winked and took off. Tobias moved to follow, his footing staying sure as he, too, darted across the roofs after the male. He hadn’t had this much fun in quite some time, and he was enjoying every second of it.

Zakj felt a jolt of excitement and a quiet laugh bubbled from his throat. With a spark of mischief and good timing he took off his cloak mid jump, so that it flew back to cover Tobias’ eyesight momentarily, giving him a chance to disappear. He idly wondered if the noble would engage in the game he suddenly had the urge to play.

Tobias caught the cloak and, with it, the scent of Sylvaran. It was a distinct scent. A mix of rain and forest with a sharp scent that Tobias couldn’t place, underlined by the arousing scent of blood. He couldn’t tell if the scent of blood constantly lingered on Zakj or if he smelled that way due to his recent feeding.

Tobias clenched the cloak in his fist, amusement filling him. His eyes scanned the area for the figure he’d been chasing to find him absent. “Are we playing hide and seek?” he called playfully.

Zakj’s only response was an echoing laugh. He kept moving so his laughter didn’t allow his location to be pin pointed. This was turning out to be interesting, he hadn’t had anyone to engage in such antics with for quite some time. He felt a short thrill building in his chest as he quietly moved around the roof tops so that he could watch the noble attempt to track him. 

Tobias breathed in the scent lingering on the cloak deeply before attempting to track Zakj by scent. It wasn’t windy tonight however a droplet of rain landed on Tobias’s cheek. If he didn’t hurry and find the missing acrobat before the rain washed his scent away, he would have to admit defeat. And so, he followed the scent as best he could, maneuvering the rooftops with ease.

Zakj was having…fun, in a sense. His blood rushed faster, something primal stirring, as he circled about to follow Tobias. He released another echoing laugh despite his efforts not to. He couldn’t contain it. He was intensely reminded of the days before he was turned, when he was a Sylvaran. The games he had played with those that trespassed into his home. Brutal and savage, but intoxicatingly thrilling. He smiled, something he knew looked rather feral, as he continued his game with the noble. This game wouldn’t end as the others in the past had though. He wasn’t sure if he was pleased or saddened by that. 

“It’s going to rain soon, you know! It’s only a matter of time before we’re both soaked!” Tobias called in a singsong sort of voice. He listened intently, hearing past the sound of the rooftops crunching below foot and the water way’s tinkling, searching for the sound of Zakj’s footsteps in an attempt to pinpoint his location. A strange feeling settled over him; there were eyes on him. Zakj’s he assumed.

“Then you should hope to catch me before that,” Zakj called out as he moved from where his voice originated. He circled about with that same grin playing across his face. There was a feeling of expectation as he moved closer to the noble, without the other noticing. 

After another few minutes, where the drops were slowly increasing in frequency, he stole up behind Tobias and unable to resist he lunged towards the other, tackling Tobias. Flipping them over twice before landing in a crouch above the noble, he pinned the nobles hands above his head and stared down at him with bright eyes and a sharp grin. “Seems that I caught you before you did me.” He pointed out, his eyes moving from the nobles startled face to the column of his throat. 

He licked his lips, swallowing as he felt the urge to lean down and end the game as it should be ended, with blood. 

Tobias tensed as he felt arms around him before they were rolling. And then he was pinned, Zakj crouched over him, a hungry look in his eyes. He remained tense as Zakj stared down at him, his gaze trailing to Tobias’ throat. A shudder ran down his spine when Zakj’s licked his lips. Still, he kept a composed face.

Zakj leaned down, inhaling the scent of the other, hearing his blood rushing despite the admirable way he kept his expression composed. His teeth scraped across the others flesh the urge screaming at him, to bite, to kill. He closed his eyes, a shudder running down his spin as he fought for that fine line between his vampire self and the previous and far more savage Sylvaran. 

“So easy it would be.” He murmured lowly, a dark deadly edge to his tone, as he brought his other hand up to brush Tobias’ throat with an taloned nail. 

Tobias swallowed as the feeling of the other’s fangs grazing his neck had him tensing further. He could feel his heart racing as every instinct in him recoiled. Despite this, Tobias refused to waver stubbornly. It was possibly one of his greatest downfalls, stubbornness, but his sires had ingrained it in him since he had been turned. He could smell the scent from before stronger now, washing over him as the Sylvaran spoke. Tobias surprisingly found that he was voiceless.

 

Zakj shook his head, clearing the haze of temptation and equal thoughts from his head as he pulled back. He eyed the noble for a long moment before releasing his arms and leaning back. “You’ve no self-preservation at all.” He commented. 

When it seemed he meant no harm in the action, the Vermillion relaxed, though he still felt on edge. “You’ll have to forgive my stubborn streak. It’s a fatal flaw.” He eyed Zakj for several moments before relaxing further. “It’s not often I’m bested,” Tobias said with a more reserved smile than his usual playful one. “Anyway, you caught me, you win. What will your prize be, then?”

“Indeed.” Zakj murmured to himself as he shrugged before springing to his feet the sharp grin fading and his normal expression returning though his eyes were bright with amusement and something else still. 

“Surprise me.” He suggested without true intent, before glancing at the sky just as the clouds opened up and it began to rain fairly hard. The rain pelted him in the face, dampening the scent of the other and giving him something to focus on, so that the last remnants of the urge to ‘go Sylvaran’ faded into the recesses of his mind.

It wasn’t long before his clothes began to soak through. He shook his head and with a glance at Tobias took off again. He halted only when he reached a rooftop gazebo which would serve as shelter from the rain. It probably belonged to some noble line that would most like take extreme offense to the trespass, but he cared not. 

He shook his head once more, scattering drops of rain everywhere, his tie having come undone so his hair fell about his shoulders, wet from the rain like the rest of him, allowing his ears to stand out sharply. He worked on wringing some of the water from his hair, before swiping the beaded droplets from his arms and face. 

Tobias chuckled at the response before standing to follow Zakj. Once there he handed the cloak back to Zakj; it was now soaked. He noted the sharply pointed and elongated ears that marked Zakj as a Sylvaran were showing more prominently now. Tobias watched the other as he pulled his long, dark purple hair over his shoulder and wrung it out. He then untied the ribbon holding it up before retying all the loose strands back with the rest. His bangs remained as they had before. He had never seen a Sylvaran up close. His eyes lingered on Zakj’s ears in particular. He didn’t realize how different their ears were. He had mostly seen them in the coliseum, from afar.

“Thank you,” Zakj said as he accepted the cloak and proceeded to wring it out as well, before dropping it on the gazebo bench and following suite. He carelessly sprawled out on the bench, having decided to simply leave his hair as it was considering he had lost the tie. He eyed the noble with a contemplative expression. He still couldn’t decide if the man was brave or foolish, to linger in his presence. 

“Wasn’t that fun?” Tobias chuckled, taking a seat near him. “You sure know how to entertain.” He stretched before resting his hands behind his head in a lazy sort of way. 

Zakj chuckled lowly at the nobles ability to act as if nothing had happened earlier. As if Zakj hadn’t obviously contemplated ripping his throat out. Tobias’ mood was resilient it would seem, that or he was a fool. He arched an eyebrow at the other, but replied nonetheless. “Indeed. It was rather exhilarating and fun, wasn’t it?” He said with low amusement lacing his normal tone, as he shifted his gaze to the roof. 

“Believe it or not that’s the first ‘game’ I’ve participated in in almost as long as I’ve been turned. It was…greatly enjoyable for myself so I suppose having ‘entertained’ you was merely a bonus.” He added, with a touch of skepticism in the word entertained. 

The Vermillion could hear the skepticism in Zakj’s voice, and he grinned ever so slightly. Sure it had been tense, but Zakj hadn’t killed him or caused him harm. Instead of touching on that, he continued their conversation. “What? You must not be living life,” Tobias chuckled softly. “You must get bored with so much time and nothing to do with it? Games such as these alleviate that a little. At least for me they do,” he said motioning to himself in an animated way.

“You don’t know how true that statement is. How do you think I became such a fan of acrobatic feats and the like? With little else to do it is a source of diversion. You seem to be an exception among the nobles, or vampires in general, as being the only one who would willingly enter such frivolous games with a Sylvaran. The danger isn’t worth it in the least for most.” He said a bit pointedly, as he examined his nails.

“It is my belief that Vampires, whether they be from Sylvaran ancestry or Human ancestry, should stick together,” Tobias said, his voice uncharacteristically serious on this subject. “Who cares what we were before, right?” His voice turned playful again. “It’s what’s on the inside that matter, right, Princess?” 

“A fine belief, though the majority of the nobility have a point in their assumptions and behavior. It is a known and proven fact that most Slyvarans don’t take to vampiracy very well. Their minds end up getting hung up on the bloodlust and rage, so that they lack the capability of fine control or restraint.” He mused aloud before shrugged at the last question, only giving the slightest twitches at the return of the previous nickname the other had used for him.

“I don’t even know if what’s on the inside matters all that much either.” He stated disinterestedly, with a careless flick of his hand. “Though it would be a better way to look at things.”

“So serious,” Tobias said before poking the male playfully. “Perhaps you should take more time to have interaction with others instead of acrobatically hiding and jumping around, eh?” Tobias grinned at the man. 

Zakj sat up on his elbows and stared directly at Tobias with a frown. “I don’t think you understand my position, that or you’re choosing not to, because I highly doubt a noble from a prominent line such as yours is that foolish. Even if I crave interaction with others, others don’t like to interact with me. I’ve tried over the centuries with very little luck few and far between. I’m one of the monsters that sire’s tell their progenies about, after all.” He flashed his fangs at the end in a sharp mockery of a smile.

“I have a childe merely because Alvah kept suggesting I turn someone so that I would have one to interact with, though admittedly I believe he had hoped I would turn someone and take them as my lover, as Kyran did him.” He shrugged then, the serious frown fading as he nudged the male with his foot in retaliation for the poke. “So, I’ll stick with my acrobatics.”

The words caused an unusual sadness to stir in Tobias. It reminded him of himself. He shrugged it off quickly, choosing not to linger on his peculiar reaction.

“How old are you, Princess?” he wondered aloud, staring off at the droplets that pelted the cobblestone and brick. 

“Hmm? Isn’t that a taboo question? It’s considered rude. Nobles don’t ask nobles how old they are. Isn’t it break of decorum?” Zakj wondered aloud as he glanced at Tobias before turning his attention to watching rain drops roll along one of the gazebo beams to reach the center where they then fell to the floor with a barely audible sound over the rest of the rain falling outside. 

Tobias blinked, surprised he had said the passing thought out loud. “Don’t mind me, I’m just thinking out loud!” He waved dismissively before his eyes followed the Sylvaran’s gaze. “You must have had it rough, Princess. You should know that I’m here if you ever need intimate interaction.” He smiled coyly, hoping to move past his blunder before.

“Is that so? Like I said before perhaps I’m not so easy to please.” He mused wryly as he glanced at Tobias briefly with a fleeting smirk, though in that brief glance his eyes had raked up and down the noble’s figure, darkening slightly. “Are you offering because you want the opportunity to claim you’ve fucked a Sylvaran or is it for the novelty of having one fuck you, hmm? Either way, rather brave of you, or foolish, I still haven’t decided. Considering.” He mused with an arched brow.

Tobias chuckled quietly at the last comment before tilting his head to the side, pondering his answer a while. “I like the sound of brave,” he commented. “It sounds more like a compliment. More flattering.” He winked at the other before letting his eyes slip closed. The sound of the rain had always been a comfort for him.

Zakj noted how the other declined answering his first question altogether, not that it mattered overly much in the end. He had dealt with both more than enough, to be used to it. “There have been a surprising number of attempts, considering, and all have fallen short the mark.” Zakj mused lowly as he licked his lips. “You’re offer is quite the tempting one.” He admitted as well. The exhilarating and almost intoxicating urge to kill could also be turned into a more carnal pursuit. “Though I doubt you truly to mean it.” 

Tobias opened an single eye, glancing at Zakj as a sly grin spread across his lips at the admittance. “You’d be surprised, Princess,” he chuckled before letting his eye slip closed again.

After a time, his eyes too drifted shut as he rested his arms on his chest and simply relaxed, letting the topic drop. The rain slowly faded to a halt and all that as left was the run off dripping from the eaves. 

Zakj was content to stay where he was until there was a sharp and sudden burning sting on his arm that had him sitting upright in the blink of an eye with a hiss. A glance at his arm showing the skin was an ugly red and blistered color, that slowly faded and healed before his eyes. He glanced over his shoulder with a frown and noted the rising sun. 

“Princess?” Tobias wondered, one eye slipping open once again. “Are you alright?” He noted his gaze and followed it to the sun in the distance. “Wait, you don’t have a Sol Ring?” Tobias’ eyebrows shot up in surprise. He leaned toward the other man, examining the slightly reddened skin that had just been blistered.

Zakj frowned at the sun for a moment longer before facing Tobias with a shrug. “I was never gifted one by the Grandsire. I have no need of one as I do not conduct Sanguine business in the hours of daylight.” He answered dismissively as he stood up. He very rarely let the sun sneak up on him, having learned that lesson the hard way in the past, but Tobias’ company proved to be more of a distraction than he had thought. He looked around the rooftops which were slowly being lit up by the light. 

“Ah, this is going to be unfortunate.” He muttered with a hint of true disappointment and reluctance. Shaking his head, he turned to Tobias with a brief smile. “Well it was a pleasure I suppose, but all ‘good’ things come to an end at some point.” He said by way of farewell giving a slight bow.

Tobias frowned at the news. How odd that a Grandsire wouldn’t give a Noble important enough to come to the capital a Sol Ring. He wasn’t quite ready to part ways with his new acquaintance. He let his frown become a pout. “That’s a shame. I was having fun.” He glanced towards the sunlight, sobering a bit.

“Princess, are you going to be okay running through that?” Tobias asked pointing at the dawn spilling onto the roofs. 

Zakj grinned. “So concerned are you?” He questioned lightly before he shook his head. Glancing out over the brightening rooftops he shrugged and reached to grab his cloak, curling his lip as his hand was burned in the patch of light his cloak had been sitting in. 

“Oh, I’ll survive it.” He said as he swung his cloak about his shoulders and pulled the cowl over his head to offer some protection. Stepping forward he paused in the edge of the gazebos shadow. 

“Perhaps I’ll see you around in the next two days I’m here, or however long the council lasts it does have a tendency to get extended with all the noble’s gossiping at each other. If you haven’t wised up before then.” He mused as he glanced back at Tobias with an arched eyebrow and final wave.

“I sincerely hope so, Princess,” Tobias said, smiling coyly. “It was a pleasure spending the night with you!” Tobias waved and gave him a wink. “I’m always around, so surely we’ll cross paths tonight.” He stood and gave an over-dramatic bow before meeting his gaze once more. 

Zakj chuckled. “You may be always around, but I’m a creature of habit and a rather reclusive one at that.” He said giving a hint for where he would be tonight before he playfully returned the bow and then stepped out into the sunlight. 

Immediately it felt as if a thousand needles were pricking his flesh even through his clothes. With gritted teeth he took off at a swift sprint, no longer playing, but running to avoid the baleful rays of the sun. 

He sought out the shade and shadows as often as possible as he went. So, by the time he arrived at the estate the Sanguine Line held in the Capitol he was only slightly crispy and not completely burnt. Grimacing he shed the cloak as he entered his designated room. His skin was blistered dark bloody red and even black in some places where it was worse. He carefully peeled off his damp shirt as well, as the clothing was merely irritating his skin as his body worked to heal him. 

He would be quite hungry tomorrow, well today, and he would need to visit a feeding house again, especially if Lorvak called on him again. He continued to strip and then made his way to the large bathroom. Turning the taps to fill the tub with cool water that would soothe his inflamed skin. Slipping into the tub once it was full, he sighed at the relief and settled down to relax for a long soak, his head resting against the tub edge, his arms along the sides. Closing his eyes, he reflected on the nights activities and his lips twitched upwards in a small smile. He had had fun, a rare occurrence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night: Apologies for the delay in the chapter. Life called, time to prepare for the start of the next semester. Chapters may be a bit on the slow side. Please continue to show this story a bit of love. 
> 
> Nix: As Night said, we have been preparing for school! Sorry it’s taken so long to post and update! We got to see a bit more of Zakj’s Sylvaran nature and Tobias’ stubborness! =D Let us know what you think!


	4. The Darkness Beneath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya all, Nix here!
> 
> Here it is, just in time for Christmas! As promised, it is much longer than our other chapters and will hopefully make up for how long it took to post! We sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter as we find out more about both the Vermillion family and the Sanguine family.
> 
> Dubious Consent ahead! Here's you're warning if you missed it in the tags!
> 
> We hope you enjoy!
> 
> We update our Tumblr often with story updates or issues that crop up. Check it out!: https://nightengale-phoenix.tumblr.com/

Tobias watched Zakj’s retreating figure until he disappeared from sight completely. He debated following after the man for a short time before letting out a sigh and saying, “No, no, the man deserves a break from my incessant sarcasm.” He glanced to the pinks and purples that streaked the sky before sighing once more, his eyes falling to the two rings that rested on his hands. One wrapped delicately around his left ring finger. The other had a thicker band, one that had been crafted for a bigger finger than the purple haired male’s slender ones and so he wore it on his right hand, on his middle finger. He let out another sigh, a frown tugging at his lips.

Tobias knew he needed rest, which meant he had to return home. He stood, brushing his clothes off before making his way to the edge of the roof and dropping down with ease.

Tobias made his way to the Vermillion Estate, anticipating his Grandsire’s irritation and disappointment. He knew Salazar was angry thanks to the Sanguine Grandsire’s comment at the council hall. He also knew that Salazar usually kept Vermillion affairs within the Vermillion estate, hardly ever making a scene in the public eye. He wondered idly if he had gotten under Salazar’s skin so much that he had vocally complained. Tobias made a sound of annoyance as he turned a corner, knowing full well that Salazar wouldn’t risk getting the attention of Lunaris. It was more likely that he had had a foul air about him that had given away his frustration instead.

The Vermillion estate was in view now, and Tobias had the strong urge to turn the other way but instead, continued to the entrance. He slipped through the door, closing it lightly before making a straight line for his room on the second floor.

“Tobias.” The voice was familiar and sharp, similar to the sound a whip cracking. Ah, he had been caught. Tobias put a sweet smile on his face before turning to face the oldest Vermillion in the capitol and the Grandsire in his line, Salazar. The man had long, white hair, a narrow face and sharp nose. His eyes were always watching, always analyzing. The red irises pierced Tobias, now, seeing through his playful ploy as they often did.

“Oh Grandsire Salazar! I figured you’d be asleep by now,” Tobias almost purred, bending into a bow despite his resentment towards the man.

“Why did you not attend the Council Meeting?” Salazar questioned, ignoring the purple haired youth’s attempts to avoid the subject of Salazar’s annoyance.

“Lucille and Rainer surely have it under control,” Tobias said, waving his hand. “There’s no need for all of us to go, especially if you are there, Grandsire-”

“Yes, Lucile followed my orders, as she always has. Because she understands that the image of the Vermillion Line is at stake. She also understands how important this particular meeting is,” Salazar said, voice tight. “Unlike you, boy, who would rather strut about as an eyesore for all that meet you. We are the largest of the royal families, and we are to stand our ground as such.”

“Surely you don’t think of me as only an eyesore, Grandsire,” Tobias said, faking disappointment. “I am a Scion after all.” There was a moment of silence between the two as Salazar’s eyes bore into Tobias. His title meant little if he didn’t act the part.

“I heard you were with the Sanguine Family’s Sylvaran pet today,” Salazar said after the silent pause, his voice icy.

Tobias’ eyes lit up at the mention of Zakj. “Where did you hear that from? My, news certainly travels fast when there are so many families in the capital.” Salazar’s eyes narrowed a fraction.

“I am surprised to see you in one piece, it is almost disappointing that you did not press your luck with your silver tongue. Perhaps then your arrogance would be tamed.” The younger Vermillion never knew when to shut up, always pushing Salazar’s nerves to the very edge of his patience. It was truly a wonder as to how Tobias hadn’t said the wrong thing to the Sylvaran-turned-vampire and ended up with his throat ripped out. Salazar had the urge to do it himself most of the time.

Tobias stood firmly, stubbornly, keeping his face perfectly still with a ghost of his flippancy. However, he know there was a line that he often reached with Salazar that he had learned long ago to not cross, and so he would not spurn the other any further. He remained silent despite keeping his gaze steady and unwavering. He hoped the defiance he showed was a mirror reflection of his sire, and he prayed to every God that Salazar saw the resemblance.

“Such a shame,” Salazar continued when the other had remained silent. The word shame was sharp, holding a bite that made it clear he had been further angered by the defiant look. “Await punishment for disobeying me in the first training room.”

“As you wish,” Tobias said, giving the Grandsire a flamboyant bow. He left without another word, making his way to the room that he had been directed to. There he leaned against the farthest wall, crossing his arms as he watched the door, His body was tense, his teeth clenched. He was tired, he wanted to sleep. However, he knew that was not an option until he received his punishment.

Several minutes later, Salazar opened the door. His red eyes found Tobias pushed against the wall. Tobias grinned cheekily in greeting despite the tension filling him, knowing that would probably cause him several more lashings. The glare the Grandsire shot him made the extra punishment worth it. “Come here,” Salazar snapped coldly, pulling a coiled whip from its place on the wall. Tobias did as he was told, pulling off his cloak and then unbuttoned his collared shirt before the Grandsire told him to do so. He knew the routine for disobeying all too well. He shrugged the loose shirt from his shoulders. Tobias pulled his purple hair over his shoulder and turned his back to Salazar, kneeling. 

The first was always the hardest to keep quiet for. The familiar sharp, hot pain had Tobias clenching his hands into fists and digging his nails into the skin of his palm in retaliation of the sound that nearly slipped from him. The second one always hurt more than the first, but this was easy for the purple haired Vampire to deal with. The shock of the first was usually what broke him. Tobias endured each of the remaining lashings in silence, refusing to give Salazar the joy of hearing him in pain. When the punishment was over, Tobias waited for the Vermillion Grandsire to leave before falling forward with a grunt. Thirst burned at his throat, his back stung angrily.

Instead of acting on said thirst, he remained there for several long minutes before he finally stood and made his way to his room, wincing as the stairs felt they would never end. Once Tobias was in his room, he resisted the urge to collapse on his bed. Instead, he went to his bathroom, wiping away the mess left behind as best he could. The lashings would heal before tonight, he hoped. He would leave in time to go to the feeding house. He plopped down on his stomach, relaxing against the bed. His eyes slipped closed, thankful that sleep could finally take him.

<~>

Movement in Zakj’s chambers stirred him from the almost dozing state he had settled into. Opening his eyes he flicked them towards the door, his body already coiling with tension even before he saw who it was. However, upon seeing his childe appear in the doorway to the bathing chambers the tension seeped from his body. Sinking back against the tub wall again he released a sigh as his eyes closed again.

Tariq lingered in the doorway, silent and questioning. Zakj raised a still blister reddened hand and gestured his progeny inside. Taking the permission, his childe quietly approached the tub stopping a few steps away. He opened his eyes again and regarded Tariq. The young vampire stood with his hands clenched in front of himself tightly, worrying the silver band around one finger while his eyes were glued to the worst of burns that were still healing. 

“You were caught in the sun?” Tariq said quietly, though it was more a statement than a question. 

“I lost track of time,” Zakj replied with a huff, internally berating himself once again. Raising his hand he examined the reddish skin with a tilted head. “It has already healed significantly. Another few hours and it will be nothing more than sensitive skin.”

“It’s wrong that I have a Sol ring and you do not. You are my sire you-” Tariq began his voice thick with intense emotion. Zakj chose to stop him before he ranted his thoughts on the matter. Revealing aloud what he believed was dangerous when you were unsure who would overhear. He would not risk Tariq’s raised and impassioned voice spilling dissent about Lorvak being overheard by anyone. 

“And I am Sylvaran. I am considered beneath most any other vampire, yourself included,” Zakj stated, his voice cutting his childe’s statement off. Tariq closed his mouth with a audible click, looking displeased and upset about the matter. He did not blame his young progeny. Despite his best efforts and desires Tariq had not had and would not have a ideal vampiric youth. 

“Remember to watch your words, no matter where you are,” he cautioned his childe. “Should the wrong person over hear you speak ill of or question the grandsire, things could...become unpleasant.”

Tariq ducked his head and glanced over his shoulder as if looking for someone eavesdropping, nervously shuffling his feet as he turned back to face his sire. 

“And speaking of things becoming unpleasant. No matter my standing on your actions, you will never so blatantly threaten a noble vampire as you did the Lord Vermillion. You do not make demands of them and you do not show anything towards them, but the minimum amount of respect required. This is not the City of Cries. There is far less leniency here in the capitol.” 

Tariq swallowed audibly and ducked his head further. “I’m sorry, my sire...I feared he was doing what most other nobles do,” he admitted softly. 

“I appreciate your loyalty and concern Tariq, but I am capable of handling myself. You are neither old nor experienced enough for you to possess any hope of doing anything in a situation such as that anyways,” Zakj said as he shifted, sitting upright in the water, grimacing a moment at the stretching of the freshly healing skin. 

“I won’t do it again. I give you my word Zakj,” Tariq said earnestly. Zakj eyed his childe seeing, the others understanding and determination shining in his eyes. He nodded satisfied that Tariq understood at least enough of the situations.

He ducked under the water then, submerging himself, the cool water rushing over the portions of healing skin that hadn’t been submerged, providing a pleasant sensation. Rising back to the surface he swept his wet locks back from his face as he stood.

Tariq noted his movement and moved to grab the towel nearby and offered it to his sire. Zakj nodded as he took it and once he carefully dried his sensitive skin, he tied the towel about his hips before walking into his chambers to fetch clothing. 

“How has the capitol been treating you? Has Lorvak or Kyran provided guidance in the council meeting? Any issues?” Zakj inquired as he opened his rather bare wardrobe. He went for the higher quality clothing he possessed as the silken pants and shirt would be kinder on his sensitive skin. 

“It’s different here, I dislike being away from you for as long as I am during the nights. We haven’t been able to practice sparring at all since leaving the City of Cries,” Tariq replied as he took a seat on Zakj’s bed. “The council meeting is a bit...overwhelming. There are so many rules about decorum and behavior..and there are so many vampires that older than me and even older that Lorvak. I don’t know how to act, I just try to stay out of the way,” Tariq explained as he dropped back to lie on his back staring at the ceiling. 

Zakj glanced at his childe over his shoulder as he slide into the pants, before tugging the shirt over his head and pulling his damp hair free from it. “We shall be returning home soon, we can pick up our sparring session again then.” 

Tariq sat up again with a short exclamation. “Oh!” 

Zakj rose an eyebrow with a questioning sound.

“The council meeting has been extended. They couldn’t reach a conclusion over some matter and there seemed to be more issues cropping up due to it so they decided it would go on for another week at the least,” Tariq explained. 

Zakj’s expression darkened, a low growl of displeasure rumbling from his chest as he clenched his fists, the Sylvaran stirring at the news. Tariq frowned and shifted uneasily at his sires displeasure at the news. Zakj sighed after a moment, working to suppress his Sylvaran. Another week? That would mean having to stomach Lorvak summoning him to the meeting hall in interims and making a show of using him as a feeder before everyone. 

Zakj inhaled sharply gritting his teeth at the swirl of emotions the news invoked. It was all a game to Lorvak. Everything the Grandsire did was to poke and prod at Zakj. He wanted to torment the other every day of his existence in one way or another. His control over his Sylvaran would be tested thoroughly in the following week he believed. 

“Learn what you can from the meeting. It is the largest gathering of nobles that occurs,” Zakj recommended once he had calmed himself. 

Tariq began to speak once more, when there was a knock at the door. Tariq fell silent immediately stilling where he sat and staring between Zakj and the door. Zakj had tensed, his eyes flicking to the door and glaring at the wood. 

“Yes?” He called out after a moment and growled lowly when the door opened. He relaxed marginally when he noticed that it wasn’t Kyran or Lorvak at his door. Sabien stood at his door, his brown dreads tied back today instead of hanging loose. The fellow Scion did not enter the room, choosing wisely to linger in the doorway. Sabien was his elder by a mere three years and after quarrels in Zakj’s early years, they had come to the mutual agreement to leave each other be.

“Sabien,” he greeted neutrally, with a brief incline of his head. 

“Zakj,” the other returned with a mirrored nod. His eyes scanned the room to land on Tariq. “Tariq.”

“Sabien,” Tariq greeted in response with a deeper nod of acknowledgement. 

“The Grandsire desires that the family gather in the main parlor. We are having guests,” Sabien said as he turned his gaze back to Zakj, eying the visible coiling tension Zakj displayed at the news.

Though his body tensed, his face remained his indifferent mask. “Of course, he must keep up appearances, no?” He inquired with the barest hint of a bite to his tone. Sabien merely shrugged a shoulder in response as he turned to walk away.

“Our guests are to be whom?” Zakj called after the male. Sabien paused and turned back to look at him. Zakj knew the answer before he even spoke, the pity that shone in Sabien’s eyes told him all he needed to know. 

“The Umorvis’,” Sabien replied, confirming it. Zakj curled his lips back from his teeth, flashing his fangs at the other with a low growl. He cared not for the others pity and hated seeing it or any similar emotions in his eyes. 

Sabien saw that his presence was no longer wanted and continued on down the hall before he tested the Sylvarans control. He had no desire to be on the receiving end of the Sylvaran’s ire. As a younger vampire, Zakj had already proved capable of holding his own against Kyran, his sire, through sheer savage Sylvaran nature. Age had only made him more dangerous. He had experience and finer control now. An intelligent and controlled Sylvaran was a terrifying opponent

“Zakj-” Tariq began before Zakj stayed his words with a upheld hand. 

“Don’t speak of it. You will stick to Alvah’s side when we go down. No matter what happens you will do nothing. Am I clear?” Zakj said sharply eyeing his childe with a serious expression. 

“Yes, Sire,” Tariq replied softly after a long moment of silence. 

“Good. Come, we should not keep Lorvak waiting any longer,” he prompted gesturing for Tariq to join him as he walked towards the door. Tariq was quick to join him, falling into step just behind him as they ventured through the estate to the parlor. 

Entering the large room, Zakj easily spotted Lorvak on the lavish throne like chair set at the center of the room. Kyran lounged in one of the five chairs that fanned in a half circle before it. Sabien sat with Niall off to a far side of the room, with a scattering of the other lower vampires that were members of the Sanguine line. 

Alvah was seated on one of the long couches on the opposite side of the room as Sabien and Niall. Zakj’s eyes skimmed over everyone, before he crossed the room to Alvah’s location. He sat down on the far end opposite Alvah with a murmured greeting. Tariq took the spot between the two. 

“Zakj-” Alvah began, his voice laced with concern.

“I know Alvah, Sabien said,” Zakj said cutting the other off. He gave the elder a brief smile, that was supposed to be reassuring even if it did nothing to alter his darkened eyes. Alvah inclined his head, not willing to press the issue though a small frown tugged at his lips. 

After a stretch of silence Alvah sparked conversation between himself and Tariq, passing the time with discussion of the meeting and answers to questions Tariq had. Zakj listened with half an ear as the rest of his attention was on the room and its occupants. 

He drew his legs up onto the couch, one foot bouncing quietly, a nervous tic as the tension in him grew and grew the longer he waited. 

The parlor doors opening drew all attention in the room. Lorvak’s voice falling silent as he too looked to the door. Zakj swallowed hard, forcing down the instinctive rage that sparked at the sight of the blonde male stepping into the room as if he owned it. His foot stilled and his hands clenched as he stared with narrowed eyes full of swirling hate and other negative emotions. 

“Ah Cormyth!” Lorvak intoned in a pleased voice as he stood from his chair and spread his arms wide in a welcoming gesture with a smile. “Welcome, welcome. Do come in.” He prompted as he gestured to the chairs before him. 

“Lorvak,” Cormyth, the Umorvis Grandsire, greeted in turn, his voice lacking a bit of the false warmth Lorvak’s carried. He walked further into the room, the two males with him flanking him on either side silently. Gimor and Kazdiel. Zakj narrowed his eyes on the other two males briefly before his attention returned to Cormyth. 

So thoroughly was he focused on staring the blonde grandsire down, that he failed to notice Alvah’s attempt to gain his attention until a hand was laid on his knee. He tensed coiling tight and half jerking forward before he noticed it was only Alvah. He sighed as he uncoiled forcefully back into the couch. The concern he saw swimming in Alvah’s eyes as he flicked a worried gaze towards the Umorvis visitors and the tension lining Tariq’s form had Zakj, joining their quiet conversation and tuning out Lorvak and Cormyth’s pleasantries which were laced with more than one meaning as all such political conversations and interactions were. 

“Sylvaran,” Lorvak’s voice called, breaking the still mirage in the room. Everyone suddenly was tense and focused in some way, no longer pretending to be absorbed in muted conversations. All eyes turned to Zakj and he tensed in response as he slowly sat up. 

The call had been a summons, so reluctantly Zakj stood and crossed slowly across the room to come to stand before Lorvak. He stonily ignored the blonde Grandsire that stood to the side of Lorvak, as well as Gimor and Kazdiel that sat beside Kyran. Everyone's eyes were on Zakj. 

“Ah, so long it’s been since I’ve seen this wild little one,” Cormyth crooned with sickening pleasantness. Zakj tensed, his jaw locking and fingers twitching at his side. Lorvak hummed in acknowledgement as he curled a finger at Zakj, prompting him closer.

“Kneel,” Lorvak ordered gesturing in front of him. Zakj grit his teeth, swallowing down the violent refusal that wanted to spill from his lips. He despised when Lorvak had him do this. Zakj moved to stand directly in front of Lorvak almost touching before he turned around so his back was to the other and kneeled down between the Grandsire’s legs. 

“Glasses Kyran,” Lorvak said snapping his fingers. Kyran ever eager to oblige Lorvak sprung to his feet and crossed to the glass cabinet to fetch five glasses.

“Such a grand change from how he was in the beginning, yes?” Cormyth mused as he watched the Sylvaran with sparkling eyes. 

“He is still a pain. Good for nothing more than a meal to slake one’s thirst and hungers and a pawn to use in altercations,” Lorvak replied with disdain. 

“He was very good at satisfying my hungers that year, with a bit of guidance of course,” Cormyth said with fond recall.

“There is nothing better than a drink laced with Sylvaran blood I’ve found,” Lorvak revealed as he sank his hand into Zakj’s hair and harshly pulled the others head back and to the side. Zakj choked down the snarl that bubbled in his chest in response, merely curling his lip to flash his fangs in a grimace. 

Bent back practically over the Grandsire’s lap Zakj chose to glare at the ceiling ignoring the eyes on him. When Lorvak sank his fangs into his scarred throat, over his jugular, still a bit tender from the earlier feeding and his time in the sun he hissed lowly. The noise earned a jerk on his hair as Lorvak withdrew his fangs licking his lips and holding a hand out for the first glass that Kyran obediently offered up. 

The cool of the glass against his skin was as soothing as it was despised. Zakj swallowed as he felt his blood trickle into the glass. Lorvak filled each glass with a bit of his blood before he released Zakj’s hair. 

“The wine Kyran,” Lorvak prompted. Soon each of the guests and Lorvak and Kyran held tumblers of wine laced with Zakj’s blood. Zakj shifted to rise but a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“You will stay,” Lorvak ordered before turning to his guests. “Now, where were we?” With that the nobles picked up political conversations while Zakj remained kneeling where he was with hatred and rage brewing in his eyes, even as he bowed his head. A crimson line crawling down his neck, standing out starkly against his pale grey skin. 

After a time Zakj toned out the conversation and turned his focus internally on keeping his Sylvaran suppressed. An hour passed before the talk of power plays and other such things was turned by Cormyth to the topic of the Sylvaran kneeling before Lorvak. 

“Well my friend, does he still satisfy as well as he did?” Cormyth inquired as he eyed Zakj. Lorvak curled his lip with an expression of distaste. 

“I choose not to stoop myself to slaking my hunger for another with something so far beneath me as a Sylvaran.” Lorvak intoned as he kicked Zakj for emphasis. Zakj hissed lowly as his focus turned back to those around him. As his eyes raised to scan the room, he saw the outraged expression on his childe’s face as he half rose from the couch and felt a sudden moment of stomach churning fear before Alvah grabbed Tariq and jerked him back down onto the couch. 

Cormyth tutted sadly in response, drawing his attention back to the male. “Such a shame, his fire, so wonderful it is to put out. The sounds he can make, and oh how skillful that mouth can be once you’ve curbed the fangs.”

Zakj growled lowly, unable to stop himself as he glared at the blonde, his body coiling tighter as he shifted as if to rise. A bone grinding grip on his shoulder however, reminded him immediately that there were consequences for such actions. In his blind anger, he had let his emotion get the better of him and showed disrespect towards a high standing Grandsire. He swallowed at the thought of the punishment Lorvak would dole out. 

“Insolent Sylvaran, I’ll have that disrespect of yours beaten from you,” Lorvak growled lowly, enraged. Cormyth, however, raised a staying hand.

“If I may, Lorvak. Allow me to take him in hand. It has been so long, and it would please me greatly,” Cormyth said as he eyed Zakj. Kazdiel and Gimor shifted in their seats, sharing a look and muted conversation before chuckling. Lorvak after a moment released Zakj’s shoulder and leaned back in his chair, his expression smoothing out as he brushed imagined dust from his clothing. 

“You are the wronged party. If you wish to punish this savage, by all means,” Lorvak offered with a wave of his hand. Zakj’s stomach churned and his eyes burned with hatred and anger. 

“Come, little Sylvaran, I’m quite sure you remember how my punishments operate, with our excellent memories and all,” Cormyth called sounding far too happy to be someone angry enough over a show of disrespect to want to deliver the punishment himself. Then again, it was the Umorvis Grandsire. He found pleasure in things others despised. Zakj grit his teeth on another snarl. 

“Obey,” Lorvak snapped lowly at him, giving another sharp kick to his back this time. Zakj hissed softly at the blow as he quickly rose to his feet. His eyes flicked over to Alvah and Tariq as he approached Cormyth who had settled himself back into the chair he had claimed as his own for the visit. Alvah was sitting upright his expression pensive as he watched him with worried eyes, a restraining had lay on Tariq’s arm. His childe looked distraught and upset, speaking quietly to Alvah who replied. 

By then, Zakj had to look away as he came to stand before Cormyth, staring down at the male. Cormyth tsked at him, his cheerful expression fading a bit. 

“I’m sure you remember or need I remind you? Kneel,” he ordered. Zakj forced the Sylvaran into the back of his consciousness as he knelt before the male. A hand shot out suddenly to close on Zakj’s throat before he could react, and he automatically hissed, though the sound turned strangled as the male clenched his throat tightly enough to cut off his breathing. 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Personally, I like both. Don’t test me little Sylvaran,” Cormyth said in a dangerous voice, his tone back to being cheerful as he released his throat and leaned back once more. 

Zakj hunched forward a moment with a hiss of pain before straightening. He gave a last baleful glare towards the smug male before he eased forward on his knees so that he knelt between the other’s thighs. His hands came up and in methods practiced several centuries ago ran his hands up the male’s legs and thighs before unclasping his pants and robes and withdrawing the other male’s length which was already hardening. 

With great reluctance he bowed his head, however a harsh grip in his hair stopped him before he could take it in his mouth. His head was tilted back at a painful angle and Cormyth glared balefully down at him. “Keep those teeth of yours to yourself or you will lose them,” he warned darkly before pushing his head back down and releasing him. -

Zakj’s hands clenched where they braced against the chair and on the other’s thigh. With difficulty, he shut down his emotions, falling back on his old habit from his time in Umorvis’ care, as he took the length into his mouth. Cormyth gave a quiet sigh of pleasure before he faced Lorvak and gestured for him to continue. 

“We were discussing?” Cormyth prompted. Lorvak eyed the Sylvaran between the others legs with his lip curled in distaste. He felt it was beneath a Grandsire to mingle in such ways with something as low as a Sylvaran, it was beneath him at the least. He shook his head a bit and turned to face Cormyth with an incline of his head as he easily picked the previous discussion back up. 

Zakj remembered what the other male liked, and he intended to make this interaction as short as possible. His tongue and throat working around the other's length rhythmically, his head rising and falling as he worked the other towards completion. No matter how great the temptation, he kept his teeth to himself.

When he felt the other drawing near he shifted to pull back some, however a hand was in his hair before he could even complete the action. “Let’s not make a mess,” Cormyth said his voice carrying a bit of strain as he was so close to the edge. Zakj’s head was then forced down fully, his throat convulsing as he choked on the length itself, before his mouth and throat were flooded with harsh jets of semen as the other climaxed. 

Zakj’s stomach churned violently as he swallowed and as soon as the hand in his hair left he jerked back. Cormyth caught his chin and tilted his head up to smile down at him. “Good little Sylvaran,” he praised spitefully before waving a hand at him. “I’m done with you. Leave,” he ordered as he straightened himself and his clothes. Zakj stood and turned to glance at Lorvak. Lorvak curled his lip and gave a jerk of his head dismissing the Sylvaran from his sight. 

Zakj needed no additional prompting, he exited the room, sparing Alvah and Tariq only a brief glance, grimacing at the expressions on their faces. Once out of the room his tension built up rapidly, his anger racing to the fore. He was caged inside this estate due the sun and he wanted nothing more than to leave. 

Stalking through estate he slipped into his room and then into the bathing room. Dropping to his knees before the toilet, his stomach rolled as he heaved up its contents. He leaned back once he was finished and scowled as he wiped a hand across the back of his mouth before standing. Without fail, every time he had to swallow Cormyth’s seed, he ended up throwing it up within a short time frame.

Moving to the sink, he washed his hands and rinsed his mouth before bracing his hands on the counter and staring at his reflection in the mirror. His silver rimmed red eyes glowed with contained disgust and anger. It bubbled and boiled under the surface until with a savage snarl he lashed out at the glass. It shattered, the shards flying, the metallic scent of his blood filling the air as his skin was sliced by the shards. 

That bit of destruction wasn't enough, and he turned on the rest of the room, sweeping objects off counters and tearing things off walls. Once his anger was expended some, he sank to the floor amidst the shards and the remnants of his destructive lapse, sitting with his back against the stone counter. One knee drawn up to his chest on which he rested his elbow. Closing his eyes, he dropped his head back, contacting with the counter with a dull thud. 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there when there was the sound of light footsteps and then the crunch of glass in the doorway. Zakj’s eyes flew open, clouded by the Sylvaran wildness as he snarled lowly, fangs bared. His eyes locked onto the two figures in the doorway. Alvah was frozen the act of stepping further inside, one arm up halting Tariq from entering. Tariq stood behind Alvah his expression betraying his turmoil and concern. Alvah’s eyes were intently focused on Zakj, his face filled with concern and wariness.

Slowly the heated wild light in Zakj’s eyes faded and the tension dissipated some from his muscles, a low sigh escaping him. With that, the tension in Alvah visibly reduced as he relaxed and lowered his arm, allowing Tariq to slip past him into the room.

“Tsk, Zakj what have you done to yourself?” Alvah asked tutting in disapproval as he, too, stepped into the room and over to his side, bending down and picking up Zakj’s hand to exam the bleeding cuts from the shards of the mirror and everything else he had broken, ignoring Zakj’s low hiss and attempt to reclaim his hand. Alvah had always seemed to have a sixth sense about his Sylvaran, knowing when he could push and when he couldn’t. A fact Zakj was glad for more often than not....he would hate to be the cause of severe injury to Alvah, the male had been there for him when no one else had. 

“...Sire?” Tariq questioned quietly, uncertainly from where he lingered a few steps away shifting uncomfortably. As soon as Zakj’s eyes rested on his childe’s face and took in his expression, he knew that the younger Vampire knew of his past with the Umorvis’. Zakj hissed as he turned his gaze to Alvah.

“You told him?” Zakj questioned sharply. 

“What else was I to do? I felt he needed to know in order to understand what he saw today,” Alvah defended, refusing to give way as he met Zakj’s gaze firmly. Zakj snarled under his breath looking away and down. 

“Come here,” Zakj said in a more tired and defeated tone, as he glanced back at his childe. Tariq was quick to sit beside him on the debris strewn floor, tucking himself into Zakj’s side. Zakj had hoped Tariq wouldn’t have to witness such things, that he wouldn’t have to be told the full history until he was older. No childe should see their sire subjugated in such a way.

“Why?” Tariq demanded, his voice was a mix between lost, angry, and scared. Zakj sighed again as he placed an arm about Tariq’s shoulders and held the other closer to his side, giving his childe the comfort through contact that he desired and needed so much at the moment. 

“I’m a Sylvaran, Tariq. I am considered...less than any others. You know Lorvak’s views by now, how he sees me, how he treats me. It should be no surprise to have seen his actions,” Zakj explained. His eyes flicked up to watch Alvah as he moved about the room gathering several cloths from the destroyed shelves and returning after wetting them in the pool to clean the blood from Zakj’s skin. Zakj tolerated Alvah’s mothering for the time being. Though his rage still burned bright and hot he was growing tired; his injuries and loss of blood was turning him lethargic and muting the anger marginally. 

“As Alvah told you, roughly a century after I was turned by Kyran-” Zakj began but Alvah cut him off.

“You were 97,” Alvah interrupted. Zakj glanced at the other as he obediently turned his hand over for the other to see. Alvah’s tone reflected his disapproval of what happened. He had been furious with Kyran for quite some time over Zakj’s time with the Umorvis.

“-I was sent to the Umorvis’ for a year. Lorvak wished for them to break me and what you saw was a mere glimpse of what Cormyth demanded I do,” Zakj continued, choosing not to get into the technicalities of his age when it occurred. “They do it because I’m nothing to them but an animalistic monster that has somehow been able to act ‘civilized’ beyond the norm. It’s just how it is, Tariq.” 

Tariq turned into Zakj’s shoulder with a noise of disagreement. “It isn’t right,” he said, his voice wavering.

“No, but it isn’t going to change. It is something you will have to get used to, Tariq,” Zakj warned. “I do my best to shield you, but Alvah is right. There are many things you need to know in order to understand. Even those things that I thought not to tell you yet.”

“Why take it?! I saw how angry you were...I feel how angry you still are, but you just accept it!” Tariq blurted and Alvah froze, his eyes fixating on Zakj’s face. Zakj too was still his eyes closed and face drawn tight.

“I could no more fight off Lorvak than you could fight and kill me,” Zakj said lowly. “As strong as I am that I can defeat my sire, I still stand no true chance against a Grandsire. I can either take it or die a painful death. Lorvak would not miss me, I’m a mere tool to be used when possible and tolerated for the present.” Tariq made a quiet noise of understanding as he mutely nodded against Zakj’s side.

Alvah let out a breath, relaxing as he noted that Zakj wasn’t going to lose his temper at the accusation. Alvah reached up and lightly grabbed Zakj’s chin, ignoring the jerk the other had in response. Zakj reluctantly allowed Alvah to tilt his head to the side to bare his throat, the damp and red stained cloth swiping across his light gray skin, clearing it of dried blood.

“Come on. You need rest, you’ve lost quite a bit of blood today,” Alvah prompted as he tossed the rag aside and poked Zakj. Zakj grunted in disagreement. He had little faith that he would find any rest with the turmoil inside him and the encompassing rage the Sylvaran was exuding internally. However, he followed Alvah’s prompting and rose, pulling Tariq up with him and walking into his room. 

He sprawled onto the bed, Tariq sitting on the end as well and watching Zakj. Alvah moved to sit opposite Tariq, picking up conversation with Zakj’s childe in an attempt to get the young vampire’s mind off what had happened. 

Zakj watched the pair as he laid there, grateful for Alvah’s care for Tariq. Despite everything and how sure he wouldn’t, Zakj drifted off without even realizing it. His eyes drifting closed and then not reopening, his breathing deepening. Alvah paused in his conversation, his eyes falling on Zakj, pleased that the other was resting. He graced the unconscious male with a fond and sad smile as he picked the conversation up again, speaking softly so as not to disturb the other. 

Tariq had slowly calmed down, distracted as Alvah had wished with idle conversation and being in the presence of his sire. Alvah and Tariq both fell silent and tensed at the sound of footsteps outside the room. The door opened, revealing Kyran on the other side. Alvah relaxed, whereas Tariq did not. The young childe’s face was torn between a expression of respect and one of angry defiance. 

Kyran flicked his gaze over Tariq, lingering on Alvah with a brief fondness entering his expression, before his eyes settled on Zakj and a expression of disdain marred his face. Alvah quickly and quietly rose from the bed and crossed to the door, his hand resting on Kyran’s chest as he looked up at the other mutely shaking his head. Kyran’s attention had focused on Alvah as soon as he had stood. His expression was tense as he opened his mouth to speak once more, barbed words that would stir Zakj from his needed rest. Alvah once again cut him off.

“Please don’t, not tonight Kyr,” Alvah requested softly, his eyes asking his mate to listen, pleading wordlessly. Kyran’s lips pressed into a tight line, before with one last glance of disdain towards Zakj he turned to leave the room, pausing and glancing back at Alvah with an arched brow. 

“Get some sleep Tariq,” Alvah urged quietly in farewell as he stepped from the room, closing the door softly behind him before moving to Kyran’s side. Kyran wrapped an arm around Alvah, holding the other close to his side as they began to walk. 

“I don’t understand why you care so much for that Sylvaran,” Kyran commented, his tone filled with derision. Alvah sighed quietly, his expression falling. 

“I don’t want to fight with you, Kyran, why must you always treat him so? He has done so much for this family. He serves the Sanguine line well and yet he is still treated so horribly,” Alvah countered. 

Kyran scoffed in response. “Sylvaran’s are-“

“-Less than us,” Alvah interjected, cutting his mate off, his voice filled with exasperation. “So everyone says, but Zakj isn’t like most Sylvaran’s and he is your childe. What if I was Zakj, how would you feel if I was treated as he was?” Alvah demanded. 

Kyran growled angrily as he brought them to a halt. “You are not Sylvaran and he is and that is that, Alvah!” he said his voice raising and Alvah sighed, his shoulders slumping. 

It was a centuries old dispute between them that was never resolved, and never would be. It hurt Alvah how Kyran treated Zakj, how he refused to see that it was wrong, but Alvah also hated quarreling with his mate. They did not agree on everything, and Kyran was by no means perfect, but he was his mate and he cared for him deeply. 

“Let’s not fight over this tonight. You believe what you will and I’ll believe what I will,” Alvah requested as he closed the distance that had formed between them, his hands raising to smooth over Kyran’s shoulders. Kyran, for a moment, seemed inclined to continue the argument, but in the end his expression smoothed out and he nodded, arm winding around Alvah once more and pulling him close as he guided them through the estate towards their chambers. 

Tariq hesitated on the end of the bed for a long time before he moved, crawling up the bed and snuggling into Zakj’s side, holding his breath until he was sure he hadn’t woken the other. He didn’t fear his sire. He was cautious and wary, but he never feared him, not even when he was more Sylvaran than Vampire. Once curled up against his sire, Tariq succumbed to the exhaustion of the stressful day, slipping into sleep rapidly.

<~>

Several hours after he had drifted into sleep, a shake on Tobias’ shoulder caused him to groan. “Tobias you idiot,” a woman’s voice spoke. He forced his eyes open, revealing the raven haired lady the voice belonged to. Her ruby eyes were on Tobias’ back, her face unsure and concerned as she took in the mess Salazar had left behind.

“Lucille, how kind of you to grace me with your presence,” Tobias said through a long yawn, his heavy eyes flicking towards her..

“Is it so hard for you to listen?” Lucille snapped, worry clear in her voice as she gave gentle shove to put her point across. “Your back is a mess.”

“But it’s healing, right?” Tobias’s voice feigned a cheery tone as he responded.

“Drink,” Lucille said, not finding his lack of concern amusing. Tobias paused, the image of Zakj drinking from Alvah flashing through his mind. “Don’t worry, I can go see my feeder.”

“Jeez, you know Salazar doesn’t like-” Lucile glared at him. “Okay, fine, fine.” She moved forward, offering access to her wrist. 

Tobias sank his fangs in, letting the blood spill down his throat, quieting the thirst burning there. He pulled back, too soon for his tastes, letting his head fall back to his pillows. “Thanks,” he said, voice quiet.

“If you’d just appease him, you wouldn’t end up in these situations,” Lucille chastised, though her tone had softened as she rested her hand on her sire-sibling’s shoulder before standing. She disappeared into his bathroom before returning with a dampened cloth. “Also, you should know, the council meetings have been extended. They’ll continue for at least another week.”

“Joy.” Tobias’ reply was muffled through his pillow before a grumble of discomfort emitted from him when the ravenette pressed the dampen cloth onto his back. However, the extension meant that a certain Sylvaran would also remain in the capital for the next week...he raised his head. “Actually, that’s fine.”

Lucille raised an eyebrow at Tobias, surprised by this before her lips tilted into a bit of a smirk. “Oh, does this perhaps have something to do with the man you showed up with last night? The Sanguine that,” she paused, recalling that the vampire that Tobias had showed up with was Sylvaran, and he had been rather roughly fed from by the Sanguine Grandsire, Lorvak, in a public place. It had been rather queer.

“The very one,” Tobias replied before she could continue her thoughts, his own smirk forming. “Lucille, have you ever met a Sylvaran up close? Aren’t they supposed to be vicious, mindless, bloodthirsty creatures?” Before Lucille could reply, the purple-haired Vampire launched into a long regaling of his evening he had spent with Zakj, highlighting the bits about how civilized he came across and how they had spent the entire evening together until sun’s first light and omitting the part about their close call in which Zakj had seemingly considered ripping out his throat. As he spoke, Lucille continued to dab at his wounds and clean his back of the dried blood.

She noted the intrigue that filled Tobias’ eyes as he spoke of his new peculiar acquaintance. She also noted that the tension Tobias often carried since their Sire’s disappearance ebbed away as he spoke, rather animatedly, about this Zakj Sanguine.

“And so, I believe I will seek him out once more tonight,” Tobias concluded, a matter of fact tone in his voice. He was propped up on his elbows despite the renewed raw feeling that accompanied the agitated, still healing wounds on his back, his eyes alight as he awaited Lucille’s response.

The older Vermillion woman couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face, a laugh spilling from her full lips. “Tobias,” Lucille said after a moment. “You seem to be quite attached to this acquaintance of yours.” She let the cloth rest on the his back and reached forward, resting her hand on the top of her sire sibling’s hair.

Tobias frowned and moved his head from her hand, a sight that Lucille couldn’t help but think of as pouting, before opening his mouth to deny such a thing. “I am not attached to anyone, I’ll have you know. We only just met and he’s rather interesting, don’t you agree?”

“Uh huh,” Lucille said, though her tone made it clear she didn’t believe the excuse. “Whatever you say, Tobias.” She gave his head a playful push before grabbing the dampened cloth, standing, and speaking again before he had the chance to deny her more. “Anyway, we have awhile before we are supposed to return to the Council Hall. I was going to say you should come with us so you don’t have to...deal with this again. But it would seem you may be preoccupied.” She offered a cheeky smirk, almost a mocking mirror of the one that Tobias often used when he was being playful.

Despite this, however, the Scion’s thoughts churned. Lucille wouldn’t say it because of prying ears, but she would almost rather her sire sibling go and spend time with his new friend than to spend the day with Salazar in the council hall. She knew very well how Salazar oppressed the other, and how tight of a leash the Grandsire tried to keep on him. It was good of him to spend a bit of time away from the Salazar and intermingle with other Vampires. It wasn’t often that he got to.

Tobias raised an eyebrow at Lucille’s teasing. “Well, it certainly is better than going and being made an example of in front of the entirety of Erstonia and the eight royal families,” Tobias said, surprisingly sharp in his response, one that reflected Lucille’s thoughts on the matter. “Salazar loves to belittle Zodiark and Korin’s little failure.” There was a bite to their names, as it wasn’t often Tobias used them. It often left an aching loneliness in his chest.

Lucille frowned this, opening her mouth to interject that he wasn’t a failure at all, but Tobias’s expression turned playful before she had the chance. “Don’t worry, Lucille, I’ll be just fine. How could I possibly deny a Sanguine Lord my company when he clearly enjoys it so much?” It was just like that, a switch flipping, and Tobias was back to his devil-may-care ways. Lucille knew full well how Tobias’ mind worked by now, and she knew his coping methods. Even so, she couldn’t bring herself to confront him on the matter now that a smile had returned to his face.

“Jeez,” she said softly, cracking a smile of her own. “Just don’t do anything stupid, Tobias. And if you need anything, let me know.”

“Yeah, I got it,” Tobias said, waving his hand dismissively. She gave him a pointed look before leaving. Tobias noted the wounds on her wrist had stopped bleeding by now despite the dried blood remaining. He hoped she cleaned it before the Grandsire saw. His eyes slipped closed again.

Attached? Ridiculous. Attachment took time, and that was something Tobias hadn’t given. Zakj was an interesting exception, something that piqued his curiosity and entertained him, thoroughly, though that was all that it was.

<~>

Zakj stirred eventually, awakening from the exhausted sleep he had slipped into. As he woke, the memories of the previous hours trickled in, the Sylvaran’s anger and rage stirred once more. Slowly becoming aware, he noted a warm presence pressed against his right side. Zakj tensed, eyes flying open as he looked to see just who it was, all tension draining from him as he saw it was his childe curled into his side, hands fisting his shirt as he slept. 

Even Sylvaran turmoil subsided into a bearable state as he regarded Tariq, one hand raising to brush a lock of his hair from his face. There were times he regretted turning Tariq, the life of a childe sired by a Sylvaran wouldn’t be the easiest or the best. Zakj tried his best, but he wasn’t able to provide Tariq with all of the things a young Vampire should have in the first century of their life. Admittedly though, Tariq was already far better off than Zakj himself had been. 

Drawing his gaze from Tariq to the window across the room, he noted the lack of light lingering around the edges. Night was almost fully here, then. With a soft sigh, Zakj gently pried Tariq’s hands from his shirt and rose from the bed. A dry, parched feeling lingered in the back of his throat and the tingling burn of thirst accompanied it. 

Drawing clothes from the wardrobe, he entered the still destroyed bathroom, stepping over the debris and drawing a bath. Afterwards, he emerged dressed in fitting black trousers, a formal white dress shirt left unbuttoned at the top to prevent irritation to his still tender neck. Tugging at the cuff he crossed the room once more to gently shake Tariq awake.

“Tariq,” Zakj said lowly as he shook the young male’s shoulder. “Wake up.”

Tariq stirred with a whine of complaint, even as his eyes peered sleepily up at him. “Come, I will see you to Alvah’s side before I leave,” he prompted. Tariq yawned as he stumbled from the bed and into Zakj’s side, not actually awake, but moving. Zakj’s lips oh so briefly turned up into a smile at his childe. Placing an arm around the other, he lead the way from the room and through the estate, Tariq stumbling along beside him yawning periodically. 

Zakj passed Sabien and Niall in the hall, the two stepping to the side and watching as he walked by. Zakj met Sabien’s gaze as he passed, the other seeing the swirling emotions there and turning his gaze away. Alvah met him halfway to his destination and wordlessly accepted Tariq from him. Tariq for his part, merely snuggled against Alvah’s side, eyes closed as he leaned on him. 

“Be careful Zakj,” Alvah requested softly, his hand reaching out to briefly rest on Zakj’s arm. Zakj inclined his head in a wordless acknowledgement of the others request, before he turned and walked away.

<~>

Tobias woke once more, this time his eyes lacking the heaviness they had when Lucille had woken him to check on him. He hadn’t even realized he had fallen back to sleep until now. Tobias let out a long sigh and a stretched. A whine of frustration escaping him due to having forgotten about his back being so tender. He groaned, irritated that the wound hadn’t healed all the way as he had been hoping.

Tobias stood from his silken sheets and moved to his bathroom where he bathed and fixed his fussy hair, pulling it back as he often did but leaving the bangs to frame his face. He went to his wardrobe, snagging a black, long-sleeved shirt that would pass for formal should he run into other noble’s besides Lord Sanguine. 

Or Salazar. There was always that possibility, too. And he knew the Elder Vermillion would not tolerate one of his own wearing anything less than that of a Noble. With a ‘hmph’ at the thought, Tobias slipped on a pair a pants before snagging his cloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning: Things become a bit darker from here on out, so if you're into that, the rest of the chapter will be something to look forward to! If you're not, here's you're warning! We will be adding tags to better warn readers.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and Comments fuel creativity!


End file.
